Jinx
Jinx is an East Indian elemental sorceress whose powers include the ability to command elements such as air, the manipulation of magical energy that she can manifest as offensive force bolts and green flame, the ability to dissolve matter, and create ground tremors. Jinx is bald and attractively slender. She traditionally wears only a white two-piece loincloth bikini with golden jewelry, and she is always barefoot. History She first encountered the Fearsome Five when that group attacked a research facility belonging to S.T.A.R. Labs where Jinx and another criminal, Neutron were being incarcerated. The Five are defeated by the Teen Titans, but Jinx and Neutron decided to join the Fearsome Five. Jinx remained with the group even after Neutron subsequently left it, but after their next appearance in Adventures of Superman #430 (July 1987), in which they fought Superman alongside new members Deuce and Charge, the group disbanded, and Jinx was incarcerated in the metahuman prison on Alcatraz along with her teammates Mammoth and Gizmo. Jinx was part of Circe's army of female supervillains that was defeated by Wonder Woman and Earth's superheroines. Shortly thereafter, Jinx was recruited by Queen Clea into the re-formed all-female crime organization Villainy Inc. Together with Cyborgirl, Doctor Poison, Giganta, and Trinity, Jinx assists Clea in conquering the other-dimensional land of Skartaris. The plan, however, is commandeered by Trinity. The team has not appeared since. Later, in a storyline in Outsiders #12–15 (July–October 2004), frequent Captain Marvel archenemy Dr. Sivana freed Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo from Alcatraz. Having summoned teammate Psimon and having brought her teammate Shimmer back to life after she had been turned into glass and shattered, Sivana put the team to work for him in a scheme to short sell Lexcorp stock by having them steal its accounts from its corporate building in Metropolis, and then driving down the stock by killing all the people in the building. Sivana also had them destroy two other Lexcorp properties. At the latter of the two, a microchip processor factory of Lexcorp's subsidiary, Kellacor, the Five were confronted by the Outsiders. After escaping, the criminally unsophisticated Five urged Sivana to take Lexcorp's nuclear missile facility near Joshua Tree, California. When Sivana refused, Psimon asserted that they would take it anyway, and in response, Sivana killed Gizmo with a laser blast to the head, and severed relations with the remaining four, warning them that he would kill them if they ever crossed his path again. The Five decided to enact their plan to take the facility and fire a nuclear missile at Canada, but were defeated by the Outsiders. Mammoth was returned to Alcatraz Island, but Jinx and the other members of the Five remain at large. Most recently, she as seen among the new Injustice League, and is one of the villains featured in Salvation Run. She is one of the villains sent to retrieve the Get Out of Hell free card from the Secret Six. Television History 'Teen Titans' Jinx appears completellt redesigned in the Teen Titans animated series voiced by Lauren Tom in every appearance but her last, for which Tara Strong provided the voice. She was a H.I.V.E.student and often hung out with Gizmo and Mammoth. She has pale skin, pink hair, pink eyes with cat-like pupils, and a witch-like attire. The animated Jinx's power is probability manipulation, very similar to early portrayals of Marvel's Scarlet Witch, for example causing structures to crumble as a means of attack. She is also very agile, capable of great feats of acrobatics. Her first appearance in the series involved her and her team ransacking the Titans' headquarters. Other episodes portray her battling the Titans and losing. However, it was revealed that Jinx had a crush on Cyborg in the episode "Deception". In the end of the episode, before the H.I.V.E Academy was destroyed, she said, "You could've been one of us." To which Cyborg replied, "I could've been a lot of things". Jinx shook her head in resonse and stepped onto the hexagon shaped platform with Brother Blood, Mammoth, and Gizmo. Eventually she meets Kid Flash in "Lightspeed" and is smitten by him instead. Later on in the episode, she has to decide between Madam Rouge and The Brotherhood of Evil or Kid Flash. She chooses to help Kid Flash. Afterwards, she finds a single rose left by Kid Flash. Jinx appeared once again in the final battle, along with Kid Flash. Jinx confronts her team and Madame Rouge, taking them out single-handedly. The epilogue has her joining the rest of the Titans as they head off to stop Doctor Light. Also, in the Teen Titan comics, Jinx becomes an honarary Teen Titan and the girlfriend of Kid Flash. In her period with the H.I.V.E., Jinx is a very ambitious go-getter with a slightly mean streak. Because of her goals to rise among the ranks of villains, she tries her best to be an effective H.I.V.E. member under both its regimes. Far more controlled, focused, and mature than her male teammates, Jinx has proven herself to be a largely capable and determined, if not subconsciously insecure, leader. She also idolized of the Brotherhood of Evil, before Kid Flash stepped in to change her mind. Jinx is also strong in her own personality, though, even directly assaulting Rouge and releasing Kid Flash when Rouge taunted and mocked her, deeming her a pathetic failure and an embarrassment. At first, Jinx appears to be quiet, mean, mysterious, often speaking in whispers, and sometimes depicted as rather crazy, because of the evil, crooked grin she usually wore when battling. However, in "Lightspeed", we see a more determined, outspoken, and more sane Jinx who wanted to be respected and not shunned because of her bad-luck powers. In this episode she got frustrated and emotional. Kid Flash helped Jinx show her real personality, and how she feels about certain things. Generally, however, despite her habitual dark looks, she is a very fashion-conscious girl, more intent on hunting for interesting attires and accessories rather than getting rich. Furthermore, she is characterized as the "popular girl" in the H.I.V.E.; in the series, a number of super teens — including Kid Flash, Cyborg, and See-More. Kid Kold are revealed to have (''or had'') a crush on her. Powers and Abilities Jinx Magic: Jinx's body produces mystical energy which she can use for a variety of effects. Though an act of will, Jinx can cause electrical systems to malfunction. Jinx's sorcery also enables her to affect the elements. She can generate a whirlpool or tidal wave in the middle of the ocean, or summon heavy winds to knock opponents off their feet. *'Probability Manipulation': Among these is the ability to affect probability fields around specific objects. *'Energy Projection': Primarily though, Jinx uses her power to produce bursts of concussive mystical energy. She can hurl this energy either as a blast, or as a pink wave/hex, which she uses to knock her opponents off their feet. Expert Gymnast: Jinx is extremely agile and uses various somersaults and tumbling to avoid offensive attacks. She has also incorporated her gymnastic skill into close-quarter combat. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Villainesses Category:Sorceress Category:Recurring villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:In love villains Category:Supervillains Category:Witches Category:Anti-Villain Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Teenage Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Dial H for Hero villains Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Pawns Category:Affably Evil Category:Outright Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Speedster Category:Athletic Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Batman Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Flash Villains